


Our Life

by SarahkSmith92



Category: Krashlyn - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahkSmith92/pseuds/SarahkSmith92





	1. Chapter 1

Our Life Part 1  
Ashlyn’s POV  
I walk in to our bedroom to find my space in the bed has been taken by our three children and our puppy. I can’t help but stop and stare at this scene. It makes me look back how far I have come as an individual, a couple and now a family, and it has not been an easy road for us.  
Flash back First time I met Ali Krieger  
I was late as usual running with a coffee in my hand and before I knew it I bumped into something. I look up and see a gorgeous young brunette standing in front of me now with coffee down her.  
“I am so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” I apologise  
“Don’t worry about it neither was I” she smiles and her nose crinkles just a little.  
“You look familiar, Ali Krieger right?” I ask  
“Yeah and you are Ashlyn Harris?”  
“Yeah how do you know me?”  
“Word on the street is you’re the next big thing in soccer” she smiles  
“Apparently we’ll just have to wait and see. Anyway it was nice bumping into you sorry again and I owe you a coffee at some point. See you around” I say walking away  
“Wait I need your number you owe me a coffee” she shouts after me. I walk back up to her and give her my number  
“Give me a call sometime"I smile back and head off to training  
Ali sees me staring at the scene in front of me  
"Morning” she smiles  
I walk over to her and give her a kiss on the lips. In her arms she has our four month old baby Jack and in my space in the bed is our twin girls Holly and Emma.  
“What we watching then ladies?” I ask and climb in beside Ali  
“Frozen mum” Holly answers. This little girl is so much like Ali it is uncanny. She has those Krieger eyes and smile and can light up a room just with a smile.  
“I swear I might misplace this movie one day” I whisper in Ali’s ear as she chuckles  
Ali’s POV  
Lying in bed with my girls and my little boy makes me so happy. Holly is repeating all the words to the movie while Emma sits quietly and cuddles in closer to me.  
Flash back First Baby Scan  
“Ashlyn you better get here or I am going to beat your ass when I get home” I say hanging up the phone. At that point she runs through the door  
“I’m sorry I’m late I’d forget my head if it wasn’t screwed on” she walks up to me and kisses me on the forehead. She’s right she would forget her head if it wasn’t screwed on. Her excuse is she is fashionably early instead of being late. But I can’t stay mad at her for long.  
“Miss Krieger” the doctor says. We get up and walk into the room. Ashlyn can tell I’m nervous and grabs my hand and holds it tight.  
“Shall we take a look and see if you are pregnant then?” the doctor asks. We’ve tried for months to get pregnant after I told Ash I wanted to have another baby with her. I fell pregnant with the twins the first time of asking but this time it is proving more difficult and our first two tries this time hadn’t worked and you know what the say third time lucky. The doctor was doing the ultrasound and I gripped on to Ashlyn’s hand tighter.  
“I’m sorry Ali but it hasn’t worked this time” the doctor says  
“I’ve taken the test, it said it was positive” I stutter out and start crying  
“I’m sorry. I’ll give you two a minute” the doctor says as she walks out the room  
Ashlyn gets up and holds me tight as I cry into her shoulder. She rubs back and tries to calm me down  
“I thought that was it this time. I thought I was pregnant Ash"  
"I know babe” she tries to sooth me  
We leave the hospital and arrive home to be greeted by the girls and my mum. Ashlyn takes the girls out the back to play.  
“Well?” my mum asks. I can’t answer instead I burst into tears again  
“Oh sweetheart” she comes up and wraps me in a tight hug “It will happen I’m sure of it” she whispers in my ear.  
“What you thinking” I brought out of my thoughts  
“Just thinking how lucky I am to have you and these three” I smile and kiss her on the lips and I can’t help but smile at the scene in front of me


	2. Chapter 2

Ali’s POV  
Getting ready for our date night. Ash thinks it’s a good idea to keep things fresh but with three kids it’s not easy. They take up every minute of the day but I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Hey gorgeous” Ashlyn walks in and comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me and kisses me on the shoulder as she looks at me in the mirror.  
“Hello yourself. Where’s the kids?” I ask  
“They’re downstairs with your mum watching a movie. I’ll give you one guess which one” she chuckles  
“I don’t think I need to guess” We walk downstairs and Holly as per usual is dancing and singing around the room, Jack is having a little chuckle to himself watching her. Whilst Emma is lying quietly on the other sofa.  
“Hey sweet girl, you ok?” I kneel down beside her and give her a kiss on the forehead. All she does is nod her head  
“Keep an eye on her mum, she doesn’t look too good” My mum nods and we hear a horn beep outside  
“Ali come on our taxi is here” Ash shouts. I give each of the kids a kiss and my mum a hug and walk out to the taxi. Ashlyn holds the door open for me and I climb in the taxi.  
Ashlyn’s POV  
Sitting in the taxi next to Ali makes me think back to our first few dates I had with Ali. I knew she was taken by someone but she never said who, she kept telling me she loved this person but was never in love with them.  
Flash Back 3rd Date  
Our first date we did indeed go get a coffee. She text me and we arranged to go get a coffee. On our second date we went to the movies and the film we saw was so bad we walked out and went for a hot chocolate in a small cafe. Our third date was a bit of a disaster. I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend properly. For once I was not late and was unbelievably early. Ali had broken her leg so I thought that she was on a go slow and she told me her ex was coming round to get some things from her so I was expecting her to be running a little late.   
I was waiting a while when I got a a call from Ali  
‘Hi Ashlyn it’s Kyle Ali’s brother. Please don’t panic but Ali is in hospital, she asked me to call you and let you know and wants you to come see her'   
I’m shocked “I’m on my way” I tell Kyle and head off to the hospital.  
When I arrive at the hospital I have no idea what to expect.  
“Ashlyn?” I hear someone call my name and turn round  
“Yeah"   
"I’m Kyle, Ali’s brother. She told me you were both going for dinner and told me to call you.”  
“Is she ok?” I ask Kyle  
“Yeah she’s ok and she’s going to be ok” Kyle informs me. I smile weakly at him when I see Ali’s family “This is my dad Ken and mum Debby” At that point the doctor come out  
“Can we see her? Is she going to be alright?” Debby asked  
“She is going to be fine. She will need to take it easy for a while and let her leg heal properly. And yes of course you can go see her but only a couple at a time.  
At that point her mum and dad went into the room. I was sitting waiting with Kyle and to say it was awkward was an understatement. A few minutes later her dad walked out the room  
"Ashlyn” I look up “She’s asking for you, you should go see her” I smile and walk into her room  
She smiles at me weakly and I smile back. I see her mum looking at me  
“I’ll leave you both” She stands up and gives Ali a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room. I walk over and sit on the chair next to her bed  
“Ash I’m so sorry” She whispers  
“You have nothing to be sorry for” I smile back and take her hand in mine. She smiles back at me  
“This will be something to tell the grandchildren” she whispers out  
“The grandchildren?” I ask  
“This was meant to be the night you ask me to be your girlfriend and look how it’s turned out"   
I just smile at her and laugh a little. "I think this is the drugs talking, you should probably get some sleep and I’ll come back and see you tomorrow” I get up to leave and give her a small kiss on the forehead  
“Yes” I hear and turn around  
“Yes what?” I ask but the only reply I get is small snores coming from Ali. I walk out the room with a small smile on my face. I tell her mum she is sleeping and leave the hospital.  
I was brought out my thoughts by Ali squeezing my hand and smiling at me as we arrive at the restaurant.   
Ali’s POV  
We get back to our house and we’re greeted by my mum. Ashlyn heads through to the kitchen  
“How was dinner?” she asks  
“It was really good the food was amazing” I reply back  
My mum keeps looking at me funny “What are you looking at?”  
“Looking for a ring” she says looking at my finger. Ash still hasn’t proposed and I don’t expect her too we’re both happy with things the way they are but my mum is insistent that we should get married  
“Will you behave” I tell her. “How are the kids?” I ask  
“Jack and Holly have gone down no problem. Emma was burning up a little so I gave her some medicine to bring her temperature down.   
A few minutes later my mum had left and me and Ash are cuddled up on the sofa with Coco our chocolate Labrador  
Flashback pregnant with twins  
Lying on the sofa with Coco as I’m really tired and sore while Ash is out at training. Being seven months pregnant sucks. I can’t see my feet, I look like a whale and I can’t do anything without my belly getting in the way.   
Just as I’m dozing off on the sofa the door opens  
"Honey I’m home” Ash shouts. She walks into the lounge and sees me lying there trying to get up  
“Would you not be comfier in bed?” she asks  
“I’ll be comfier when these two are here and I will be able to go to bed and get some rest” She walks up to me and places her hands on my huge belly. She rubs it for a while before pulling me up into her arms and cuddling me tight. Who’d have thought the tough Ashlyn Harris has a soft side. This is the side I fell in love with. She gets behind me and I rest my head on her knees she rubs my hair until I fall asleep.  
“Hey come on sleepy head lets go to bed” she whispers out and we head up stairs. I go into Holly’s room to check on her and then into Emma’s room. She’s sound asleep and looks so peaceful. I give her a kiss on the fore head and head to our room where I see Ash feeding Jack. I get changed and climb into bed next to them and just sit and listen to Ashlyn telling him stories before she goes and puts him down foe the night. She climbs back into bed and reaches over to me and pulls me in tight to her   
“Goodnight Ali, love you” she whispers out. I sigh in content  
“I love you too Ash” we both fall asleep happy in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali’s POV  
I wake up the next morning and the space next to me is empty. I look over to the crib and there is no baby there. I get up and walk down the stairs to find my girls eating breakfast and Ashlyn feeding Jack in her arms. I stop and stare   
Flashback twins 8 months old  
I walk into the kitchen to find Ash trying to feed our girls in their highchairs.   
“Morning, having some trouble there?” I walk up to her and give her a kiss on the cheek.   
“Anytime the spoon goes near their mouths it just doesn’t go in and I end up wearing it!!” she huffs while I giggle at her with food all over her, the girls and don’t ask me how but Coco as well.  
“How come you manage?” she asks I sit down next to her and take one of the spoons off her and continue to feed our little girls  
I walk in and give the girls a kiss in the head. “Morning” I walk over and kiss Ash on the lips “Why didn’t you wake me?” I ask  
“You deserve a lie in, and you’re pancakes are ready” she says  
“You’re too sweet Harris” I mumble out eating my pancakes  
Later that day  
Ash has left to go to training. She still plays for the Spirit and the national team. Whereas I gave up on International football when we trying to get pregnant with Jack. Kyle is over for a visit and is busy holding Jack in his arms and telling him stories.  
Flashback Kyle visiting Jack for the first time  
Jack is only a few hours old when we start getting visitors. My mum and dad and Ashlyn’s mum and dad are here along with the girls. Kyle was busy over in LA so I text him a picture of his new nephew. I got no reply which I thought was odd.   
Everyone started to leave the girls left with Ash’s mum and dad and left me and Ashlyn getting to know our new baby.   
“Room for a little one?” I look up from Jack to find my brother standing in the doorway. He walks in and comes up and cuddles me.  
“Can I?” he asks. I nod my head and he sits in the chair next to the bed. I start crying when I place Jack in his arms. He’s come a long way with battling his addiction and I couldn’t be more proud of him than right now holding his nephew in his arms  
“What you smiling at?” he asks and brought out my thoughts  
“It suits you” I smile  
“Behave there will be more chance of Ash proposing than me becoming a dad. I like being able to hand them back” he laughs.“Do you think Ash will ever pop the question? Or will you do it?” He asks  
Before I even have time to answer Holly comes running in from outside  
“Mom come quick, it’s Emma” she blurts out  
I run outside to find Emma lying on the grass in tears holding her stomach  
“Hey sweetheart what’s the matter?” I ask her trying to stay calm  
“My tummy really hurts” I pick her up and take her inside  
“I think she needs a doctor” Kyle says as I place Emma on the sofa.   
As I am trying to get things sorted Ash comes through the door from training  
“Perfect timing you need to put Emma in the car” I tell her  
“Why?” She asks  
“She needs a doctor, she’s not right and she’s been sick. Kyle can you look after Jack and Holly?”  
“Of course I can you don’t need to ask” He tells me as Ash and I head for the car.  
Kyle’s POV  
“Uncle Kyle is Emma going to be ok?” Holly asks me  
“Of course she is. She’s just going to get some medicine and she’ll be back home before we know it. Now how about we watch a movie and eat sweets?” I ask her and get a small nod from her. I put jack down in his Moses basket for a nap and go sit on the sofa with Holly. She cuddles in close to me as we watch her favorite movie.  
Ashlyn’s POV  
Driving the car to the hospital with Ali and Emma in the back trying to avoid pot holes and other idiots on the road is proving to be difficult and the traffic lights are not in my favor today they seem to turn red just before I get to them. I hear Emma crying in the back and Ali trying to sooth her.  
Flashback Ali in labor with the twins  
I arrived back from training to find Ali in the living room clutching on to the arm of the sofa with her mum standing behind her  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” she shouts “GET THE BAG AND TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!” she looks like a mad woman possessed.  
Her and Debbie go into the back while I drive to the hospital. She’s screaming, shouting, panting, crying I have no idea what’s going on in the back and I’m too scared to look round and find out. I hit another red light  
“JUST GO THROUGH THEM” Ali shouts from the back clearly getting annoyed   
“It hurts mom” I hear Emma cry out and I’m brought back to the present  
“I know sweetheart not much further” Ali says trying to sooth her  
We finally arrive at the hospital and park the car. I get out and open the back and take Emma in my arms and walk through the doors. Ali heads to the reception desk to get a doctor. A nurse walks up to us and takes us to a cubicle  
“Hi I’m Jess and I believe your name is Emma” she speaks to her and all Emma does is nod “Now mommy tells me you have a sore tummy so we are going to put some jelly on your tummy and have a look. But first some magic medicine to make you feel a little better” the nurse says.  
Emma starts crying and I hold her hand as the nurse gives her the medicine and does an ultrasound on her. Ali is starting to get upset so I grab her hand tight and give it a little squeeze.  
“She has a swollen appendix and will need an operation to remove it” the nurse informs us “We’ll take her straight to surgery but you can have a few minutes before we take her”  
Ali goes round to the other side of Emma’s bed and gives her a kiss on the forehead  
“Ems your going to need an operation to make you feel better. But don’t worry me and mom will be here when you wake up” she informs her and leaves a number of kisses on her forehead.  
The nurse comes back in with a few colleagues and takes her away to theater  
“She’s going to be ok” I tell Ali and pull her close wrapping my arms around her tightly.


	4. Chapter 4

Ashlyn’s POV  
Me and Ali are in the relatives room waiting for Emma to come out of surgery. Ali has dozed off and snoring a little with her head on my lap. My eyes slowly start closing as I start to doze off  
Flashback Ali’s ACL tear  
I was over in Germany when this happened and I got a call from Debbie telling me what had happened. Me and Ali had been on and off for months. There was always something or someone got in the way of us being together. This time it was my fault I had been texting (or seeing in Ali’s case) another girl. So we fell out, and off she went to Germany. A few months later, texts, calls and Skype I decided to go over and make things right with her.  
I was watching the game with a few of my team mates and couldn't believe it had happened and to someone who deserved to be on the plane to the Olympics. I gave her a call a few hours after her mum had called me to see how she was.  
“Hi” she sobs out as she answers  
“Hey you” that’s all I can manage before I hear her crying down the phone. Truth be told I don’t know what else to say. I just sit and listen to her cry  
“I wish you were here” she mutters out. And quick as a flash I’m on my laptop looking at flights  
“Do you want me to come over?” I ask not sure of the answer after everything that has happened  
“Yes I want you here with me” she answers. So I booked my flight for the next day and headed back to the states.  
I arrived at the airport and was met by Ali’s dad. It was a little awkward in the car trying to make small talk with him. When we arrived at the house Debbie gave me a warm welcome wrapping me tightly in her arms.  
“How are you?” She asks her grip still rib crushing tight  
“I’m good a little tired. How’s Ali?”  
“Quiet and looking sorry for herself. I hope you can cheer her up. She is in her room, you should go see her.” Debbie tells me so I walk down the hallway to Ali’s room.  
‘KNOCK KNOCK’  
I hear no answer so I slowly open the door and find Ali sound asleep in bed with her knee resting on a pillow and in a brace. I walk over to the bed and climb in next to her.  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” I say as she starts to stir a little  
“Hmm” is all she manages to muster out as she rests her head on my chest and we both fall asleep comfortable in each others presence.  
I’m brought back to reality when a doctor walks in through the door.  
“Sorry to disturb but that’s Emma out of surgery if you would like to go see her.” The doctor informs me.  
“Ali babe, wake up. Emma is out of surgery and we can go see her” I whisper in Ali’s ear to get her to wake up.  
Ali’s POV  
Walking down the corridor into the ward to see Emma lying in puts a smile on my face as she looks better than she has the past few days. We arrive at her bed and the nurse tells us that the surgery went well and she should be home in a few days.  
“How you feeling sweet heart?” Ashlyn asks her giving her a kiss on the forehead and sitting on a chair next to her bed  
“My tummy still hurts” she mumbles out. I giggle a little at her “It will for a few days honey. But you’ll be fine” I tell her. We sit with her for a while and this reminds me of the day the twins arrived.  
Flashback to when the twins arrived   
I had been in labor for sixteen hours before they had finally decided to make an appearance. I was tired and exhausted but I couldn’t bring myself to put them down so I could rest. Ash had been brilliant in the delivery room with me, holding my hand, giving me words of encouragement when I needed it most and now she is busy cradling Emma the youngest of the two in her arms. There was an instant connection between her and Ashlyn as the midwife gave her Emma first to hold. She looks amazing standing there with a baby in her arms.   
“What you smiling at?” She asks turning round  
“You” that’s all I can say as she walks up to me and kisses me hard on the lips  
“They are going to break a lot of hearts when they are older.” She laughs out as she puts Emma down in the crib next to the hospital bed   
“What makes you say that?” I ask   
“They look like you, especially this one” she says picking Holly up out my arms and placing her in beside her sister.  
“You should get some rest, I’m here if they need me” she smiles and kisses me on the forehead as I settle down and drift off to sleep.  
I’m brought out my thoughts by Ashlyn speaking to me  
“Ali you should go home and get some rest and probably check on your brother. I’ll stay with her” she smiles  
“You sure?” “Yeah I’m sure. Now go” she tells me  
“Yeah go mummy me and mom have things to talk about” Emma pipes up  
“Oh really, what kind of things?” I ask  
“I can’t tell you” she replies and looks at Ashlyn.  
“Ok fine I get the hint, I’ll go” I walk over and give Emma a kiss and a cuddle and then over to Ash and give her a kiss  
“I love you” she whispers in my ear and I smile  
“I love you too” I tell her giving her another peck on the lips “Behave you two” I point at them and walk out the hospital and head home.


	5. Chapter 5

2 weeks later  
Ali’s POV  
We’re on our way to Ash’s parents house for a little break with the kids. To be honest I need the break. Ash is at training most of the day and I’m left at home, alone with the kids. There is only so much more of ‘Frozen’ I can take before it is in the bin.  
Ash and the girls are sleeping and Jack is asleep in my arms. Leaving me alone with my thoughts  
Flashback Ashlyn on the phone to my parents a few days ago  
“You sure that is ok?” I hear ask Ash on the phone whilst I’m putting the girls to bed. I stand at the doorway trying to listen in but I’m not getting much. She hangs up the phone and I walk into our room  
“What was that all about?” I ask walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her  
“You need to keep this out of it” she pokes my noes and leaves the room. I then pick up the phone and start dialing my mums number but before I have finished dialing Ash walks back into the room and takes the phone.  
“And don’t bother phoning them because they won’t tell you anything” she says pecking my lips.  
But before things get too heated Jack decides to start crying.  
“I can’t wait to get you to myself” she whispers in my ear before getting off me and going to see Jack.  
I’m brought back out my thoughts when I hear we are about to land.   
Ashlyn’s POV  
Making our way through the airport to meet my parents. There will be a few surprises for Ali this trip, she deserves this as she has done so much for me through the years and right now being the mother of our children.   
“Granny. Grandad!!!” I hear Holly shout as she runs off to meet them. After all the hugs and kisses we head to the car. I walk slowly with my gran my to the car  
“How is my Ashlyn?” She asks  
“All the better now for seeing you” I wrap my arm around her waist  
“And how is Ali?”  
“She’s good. I can’t wait to see her reaction to what I have planned for this weekend” I smile back to her  
“Her parents are at the house. She has no idea?”   
I smile and reply “Nope no idea”  
“You have a good one there. Hold on to her and don’t let her go” she tells me. All I can do is smile when I see her giggling with the girls and my parents. I walk over and kiss her  
“What’s that for?” She asks  
“Nothing. Just wanted to that’s all” I smile back  
A little while later we arrive back at my mum and dad’s house. Getting everyone and everything out the car before walking through the front door. I smile as I see Ali’s eyes light up and run up to her parents.  
“What are you doing here?” She asks them   
“We needed a holiday so we thought we would come over to Florida and see everyone” Debbie smiles and hugs her daughter.  
Ali’s POV  
A few hours later everyone is settling down. The kids are in bed and me, Ash, her gran and our parents are out on the patio having a few drinks. I’m cuddled into Ash’s side and slowly drifting off.   
Flashback Ash telling me she wants kids  
We finished the season and headed to Florida for a little mini break before we headed off with the National team for the Algarve Cup. Sitting on the patio looking at the stars, cuddled into Ash listening to her heartbeat. I was caught of gaurd by the next thing  
“I want to have a baby” she annouces  
“What?” I ask sounding shocked  
“I want to start a family with you”   
“Are you being serious?” I can’t get over what she said  
“Yeah I am” she smiles at me, “Don’t you?”  
“Yeah of course I do, you just caught me a little off guard that’s all”  
“Good” she smiles and pecks me on the lips  
“Can we talk more about it when we come back from Portugal?” She asks. All I can do is smile. The not so tough Ashlyn Harris is shining through. I love this soppy side of her.  
“Oi sleepy head lets’s go to bed” I’m brought back to the real world. We say our good nights to everyone before heading off to Ash’s childhood bedroom which holds a lot of memories some good and some bad. I lay down on the bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I’m off.  
Ashlyn’s POV  
Ali is sparked out next to me and I can’t seem to switch off. I hear Jack start to stir so I get up and leave the room with him in my arms and head to the patio. I sit there with him for a while telling him stories   
Flashback asking Ali to be my girlfriend properly  
Me and Ali had been on and off for ages but now we are here in Florida at my parents house sitting out looking at the stars. I taught her how to surf but she is going to need a few more lessons.  
“Did you have a good day?” I ask her looking over at her sitting on the chair opposite  
“Yeah I had a really good day” she smiles back at me and shivers a little.   
“Come sit” I tell her patting the space next to me. We sit there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before we both cut each other off trying to talk  
“Ash?” “Ali?”  
We both laugh at each other  
“You first” she tells me  
I take a deep breath and all of a sudden I’m not sure what I want to say. She smiles at me and grips my hand and squeezes it tight  
“Ok I’m just goin to say it. Ali will you go out with me. And I mean properly this time?” I ask and I’m caught a little off guard with her lips on mine   
“I take that as a yes then?”   
“Of course it’s a yes you goofball” she smiles and kisses me again.  
I continue to tell Jack stories   
“I’ve got a secret for you buddy, I know you’re not going to understand this but I’m going to ask mummy to marry me. But you have to keep it quiet.” I tell him and he gives me a small smile as if saying he approves  
“Yes” I look round to find Ali standing there small tears coming from her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali’s POV  
I wake up and look over at the clock and turn over to find the space next to me empty. I then switch the bedside lamp on and find the crib empty. I get up go and check on the girls and they are both sound asleep. I walk to the kitchen and get a drink of water I then look out the patio doors and find Ash with Jack in her arms.   
Flashback Ali pregnant   
We found out we were pregnant a few weeks ago and we were both over the moon with the news. We haven’t told the girls yet as we want to get a scan picture for then to see.   
“You ok?” I hear ash speaking to me and walking over and sitting beside me on the sofa  
“Yeah I’m ok” I smile at her “Just tired so I’m going to head to bed” I get up and have to stop as I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. Ash notices as I hold on to my stomach.  
“What’s wrong?” She asks   
“I don’t know but it’s not right” I reply as I start to feel tears in the back of my eyes.   
“I’m taking you to the hospital, and no arguments” she tells me  
We head to the hospital and the pain is getting worse. Thankfully the girls were on a sleepover with Kyle who has move over to D.C to be closer to us. I’ve been checked in and now waiting on a nurse. Ash knows I’m scared and holds my hand tight.   
“Everything is going to be ok” she tells me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I rest my head on her shoulder   
“Miss Krieger” I look up to see a nurse standing in front of us. “Come this way”. We get in to the room and tell her what’s wrong and I am now on the bed getting an ultrasound done. It takes a while before she speaks  
“Here is what I’m looking for” she turns the screen to face us. She points to the screen and shows us the baby. “Have a listen to this” I feel Ash squeeze my hand tight as we hear the baby’s heartbeat for the first time. I start to well up again.   
“A strong healthy heartbeat” the nurse smiles at me and I look over to Ash who leans in and gives me a peck on the lips.   
“Can we get a photo?” Ash asks the nurse  
“Yeah I’ll get that done for you. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be back with it” the nurse gets up and leaves the room  
Ash kisses me hard and I moan a little as I’m taken by surprise.   
“Told you everything would be ok” she tells me as she places her hands on my stomach. She bends down slightly to be eye level with my belly.   
“Now no more carrying on. You gave me and mummy a little fright there” she speaks out and places a few kisses on my stomach. “Now let’s go home and relax. We can tell the girls tomorrow about they’re new baby brother or sister.” She smiles and with that we head back to our house.   
Back to the present   
I stand at the patio doors listening to Ash telling Jack stories as she’s feeding him. I just smile and admire the scene in front of me.  
The next thing takes me by surprise.   
“I’m going to ask mummy to marry me” she tells Jack and all I can do is say   
“Yes”   
Ashlyn’s POV  
I look round to see Ali standing in to doorway   
“Yes” she says again as she walks up to me and kisses me hard.   
“I haven’t asked you properly. I had a plan!!” I tell her “We were going to go out to a posh restaurant and drink champagne. Then a walk down by the beach…..”  
“Just ask me already” she demands and cuts me off I just smile and laugh a little at her.   
“Ok, ok. Ali will you do me the biggest honour of my life and become my wife?” She smiles, leans forward and kissed me slowly and softly  
“Of course I will” she replies. “I still want to do the things you said though” it’s my turn to kiss her on the lips   
“Finally” we break apart and look round to find my gran smiling at us.  
“How long have you been there?” I ask  
“Long enough” she smiles  
We both laugh as she walk over to us and gives Ali a tight hug.   
“Hey where’s mine?” I pipe up. She let’s go of Ali and wraps me in a hug.   
“Now give me Jack” she then takes Jack out my arms and heads off back inside.   
I wrap Ali a tight hug   
Flashback on the phone to Ali’s parents  
“Hi Debbie. Can I ask you something?”  
“Of course sweetheart”  
“I’m going to ask Ali to marry me and wanting to make sure it was ok with you and Ken” I inform her  
“Oh Ashlyn of course it is ok with me and Ken. It’s the best thing that could ever happen. You’ve been together so long and have amazing children. This is the next step for you and her. To complete your family. And I am so happy that she is going to be with you. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better for Ali” I can hear her start to well up and I can’t help but smile down the phone at the kind words Debbie has just said to me.   
“Can you get to Florida this weekend?” I ask her  
“Yes we’ll be there” I hear in her voice how happy this news has made her.   
I’m brought out my thoughts by Ali whispering in my ear  
“Let’s go to bed” she suggests in a seductive tone whilst biting my ear lobe a little. I can’t help but smile as I pick her up in my arms and take her to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Ali’s POV   
The next morning I wake up to an empty bed. Me and Ash did some ‘celebrating’ last night and it makes me smile to think back.   
Flashback Ash asking me to be her girlfriend   
We were out at beach at her parents and she was teaching me to surf. When I say surf I think I fell in to the water more often. She’d been really quiet all day.   
“You ok?” I ask as we are walking back up to the house  
“Yeah I’m ok” she smiles  
“You’re lying Harris. I can read you like a book” I tease as I bump into her shoulder.   
We arrive back at the house and I head to for a shower while Ash speaks to her parents. A while later I hear a knock at the door.   
“KNOCK KNOCK”   
“Give me a second” I shout as I put on my pyjamas   
“Ok you’re cool you can come in now” I smile as I see Ash walk through the door and sit next to me on the bed.   
“Did you have a good day?” She asks  
“Yeah the best” I smile out as I place my head on her shoulder. This was nothing unusual for us but what was unusual was Ash stiffen against me.   
“Ok spit it out. What’s wrong with you? Have I done something wrong?” I demand. She sits and doesn’t say anything for a couple of seconds.   
“You haven’t done anything wrong. It’s just” she pauses “forget I said anything. I’ll leave you alone” she says leaving the bed.   
“No you tell me what’s wrong?”  
“I love you Ali” she tells me and this is nothing unusual either as we say 'I love you’ to each other all the time.   
“I love you too Ash” I tell her and grab her hand.   
“No Ali I really love you I’ve fallen in love with you” she tells me. I’m a little taken back by it all but the next thing her lips are on mine and I just melt into her. I don’t know how long we made out for but the next thing I woke up wrapped in sheets in Ash’s bed with her lying next to me.   
“Morning” she smiles  
“Hello” I smile back to her  
“So I’ve been thinking about this for a while and been wanting to ask you for a while. So here goes nothing. Ali will you be my girlfriend?” She holds me tighter in her arms. I look her in the eyes and all I do is kiss her hard.   
“Is that a yes then?” She asks  
“Of course it is you goofball” I smile and kiss her again.   
'KNOCK KNOCK’   
I’m brought out my thoughts when Holly, Emma, Ash and Jack walk through the door with breakfast.   
“Mummy we made you breakfast” Holly beams out. Emma cuddles into my side as Ash and Jack climb into bed next to me.   
“Morning princess” she smiles and kisses me.   
“Morning” I smile back “What did I do to deserve all this?” I ask out  
“For being the best mummy in the world” Emma informs me. I give her a kiss on the forehead  
“You deserve all of this and more for what you do for me and the kids” Ash tells me. I just smile and kiss her.  
Ash’s POV   
A while later we are at the beach with Jack and the girls. I’m busy making sand castles while Ali is with Jack. She looks amazing with Jack in her arms telling him stories. I can’t wait to start planning our wedding so I can finally marry her and make it all official.   
Flashback the day the twins were born  
Ali looked really tired but she couldn’t for one second put either of the girls down.   
“You look exhausted. Why don’t you sleep?”   
“Because I would miss these two and you too much” she tells me  
“They’ll still be here when you wake up”   
“And where will you be? Because I think someone needs to go home and shower” she says whilst sticking out her tongue.   
“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll go shower if you go to sleep for a bit” I walk over to her and take one of the girls out her arms. “And once I come back and you’ve woken up we can name them. Deal?”   
“Ok deal” she sulks  
I’m brought back to the present when she walks up to me and kisses me.   
“You forgot to give me something”  
“What?” I ask. All she does is point to her ring finger. “You have to wait for it as I have a plan remember” I inform her as I peck her lips.   
“Oh fine if that’s how you want to play it”   
“That’s how I’m going to play it. But trust me it’s worth it” I tell her and seal it with a kiss hard against her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Ali’s POV  
I’m in Ash’s bedroom getting ready for our night out. We agreed with our parents for then to look after the kids. I finish getting ready and walk down the hallway and met with the sound of laughter coming from my girls. Ash is chasing the twins round the room being the ‘tickle monster’.  
“Wow mummy you look like a princess” Holly informs me  
“Thanks sweetheart” I walk past and place a kiss on her head and walk up to Ash “hello you” and kiss her on the lips  
“Hello yourself” she smiles as she looks me up and down  
“Like what you see Harris?”  
“Yes I do, I don’t think you’ll be in that dress long if I have anything to do with it” she informs me. I’m wearing a little black dress which I knew would drive Ashlyn mad. She continues to play with the girls as I finish off getting ready and checking on Jack who is sound asleep lying in my mums arms.   
Ash’s POV  
Ali knows how to drive me with what she is wearing. I just have to admire her  
Flashback to Ali telling Ash she is pregnant  
“Ash” she shouts from the bathroom “Come here please?”   
I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom to find Ali standing in a oversized t-shirt which is nothing unusual “what’s wrong?”   
“Will you still love me when I’m far?” She asks  
“What are you talking about of course I will” I tell her.   
I’ve been away home visiting my family while Ali visited hers for a few weeks. We like to spend our time together but it’s also nice to have sometime to ourselves plus I’ve been away with the Spirit for a few away games which Ali pulled out of for being unwell.   
“Why are you asking me that?” I ask her   
She turns round lifting the shirt over her head now she’s standing in front of me in just her underwear   
“I’m pregnant” she informs me. I look down and see a small bump starting to appear it’s been weeks since I saw her last and there is definitely something happening in there. I look back at her and wrapped my arms around her and kiss her hard on the lips. I go to my knees and now eye level with her belly and place a number of kisses on it. She pulls me back up and kisses me before reaching into a drawer to revel a scan photo. I look at it and smile   
“I can’t it believe it worked first time” I smile out looking at the photo  
“They’re the reason why I’ve been feeling so ill the past few weeks I wanted to surprise you” she beans out  
I look up with a puzzled look on my face “They?” She smiles and kisses me again  
“Yeah look again at the photo” she points out that there is in fact two babies in the photo. I kiss her hard and lift her up and carry her back to the bedroom and lay her on the bed and stand above her and admire how amazing she looks and how amazing she will look in the next few months.   
I’m brought back to the present when she walks up to me and kisses me on the lips.  
“You ready to go babe?” She asks. I grab her hand and walk out to the taxi   
Ali’s POV  
We arrive at the restaurant that we always come to when we are back home at Ash’s it was the same place she took me to the first time I came to meet her family, the same place she took me to celebrate birthdays, anniversaries anything. She even order my favourite meal and a bottle of champagne.   
“To us” that’s all she says as she smile to me. The rest of the night we reminisce about the past and share glances and touches with each other. We finish the meal and we take a walk along the pier.   
“Let’s walk on the beach” she suggests. I have to take my shoes off and we walk along the beach before she takes her suit jacket off and lays it on the sand. I sit down in between her legs as she wraps her arms around me. I feel her fumbling around for something. She asks me to stand up as she goes down on one knee  
“Alex I love you so much and I know I have already kind of asked you but this time it’s properly. You’re my best friend and I am head over heels madly in love with you. You make me feel worthy and you have given the best gift of all in our three beautiful kids. I don’t know where I would be without you. So will you do me the biggest honour of becoming my with?” She asks me with tears running down both our cheeks and while she places the ring on my finger. All I can do is kiss her and whisper on her lips a 'yes’.


End file.
